


The Science of Sleep

by Jester85



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jester85/pseuds/Jester85
Summary: In which tired boys are fluffy and snuggly, and everything is soft and nothing hurts.





	The Science of Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's me again.

Tom feels guilty about feeling weary.  His fans are amazing and he can't believe how many of them he's amassed in such a short time, and how loyal they are, and it's the least he can do to meet and greet and sign a few autographs, really it is.

Plus getting to hang out with idols like Benedict and Tom H. the Elder, and Paul Bettany is awesome, and he's already hit it off with Letitia, and it's a whole new broadening of his world that with Infinity War hard on the horizon he's getting to hang out with the whole Marvel cast instead of mostly Downey and Marisa and Z and Jacob, and it's wicked brilliant, if not a little bit overwhelming at times.

He really feels like he's been welcomed, embraced with open arms into this family, and sometimes he still has to pinch himself to believe it's not some wild dream.

He can still vividly remember going to the theater with his mates to see the first Avengers, and now he is _in_ The Avengers, and just.....whoa.

It's the most amazing thing that's ever happened to him, and he has no right to complain.  At all.

But he's dragging himself home from the UK event with Benedict and Hiddleston and Bettany and Seb Stan, and he is _exhausted_.

All he wants to do when he shuffles in the door, hair tousled and drowning in his oversized Punisher hoodie, is crawl into bed with Tessa and pull the blanket up over his head and stay there until the premiere, but soon he has to jet off to Seoul, and the thought makes him just implode in on himself a little bit.

So when the realizes the TV is playing, he frowns, but when a familiar head of hair turns to face him, relief crashes into him.

Haz is back.

"Hey babe," his ~~wonderful~~ boyfriend greets warmly, peering up at him in glasses, and those totally do something to Tom.  He looks soft and tousled and fluffy in his own loose gray hoodie, and Tom just wants to fall into him and cuddle.

"Oof," Haz grunts when Tom does exactly that, but Tom is smaller than Haz and fits neatly, tucked into Haz's arms on the sofa with fluffy head nestled in right under Haz's chin.

"Bloody spider monkey," Haz tuts, but plants a kiss into fluffed hair all the same.

They just sit there for a minute, just breathing each other in. 

"You looked tired out there, mate," Haz says quietly.

"I'm exhausted," Tom sighs, and even saying it feels like a weight leaves his shoulders, because he doesn't have to act for Haz.

Long fingers are in his hair, caressing gently.  "Do you want to move this to the bedroom?"

Tom snuggles in closer, arm draped over Haz's waist, not wanting to give up his own personal living comfort blanket.  "'M not up for anything tonight, Haz.  Too tired."

"To _sleep_ , you dork," Haz scoffs, but his tone is warm and fond and everything is soft and Haz is still petting his hair.

"We can sleep right here," Tom protests in a tone that creeps a little too close to a whine.

"You'll be sore," Haz chides.

"'M already sore.  Dun wanna move.  How was Austria?"

Haz rolls his eyes at the segue, but kisses his boyfriend's temple just the same.  "Gorgeous.  Wished you'd been with me, though."

"Me too."

They snuggle in companionable silence for another beat, then Harrison shifts, patting at Tom to let him up.  "C'mon, babe, bed."

"Told you I dun care about being sore."

"Maybe _I_ want to get a proper kip without us bent up like pretzels and you draped all over me.  C'mon, up."

"You're mean," Tom mock-huffs, but smiles into the kiss. 

"Someone's gotta give you a kick in the arse around here."

Tom's sleepy gaze sparks mischievous when he looks in his boyfriend's pale eyes and says, "Gimme a couple hours and maybe you can do nicer things to my arse."

Haz laughs, bright and wide, shooing Tom toward the bedroom.  "And the world thinks you're sweet innocent little Spider-Boy.  What would your fans say?"

"Some of them would probably ask if they could join us," Tom rolled his eyes, then felt a twinge of guilt. 

"Nope.  I've got my hands full being your _personal assistant_ ," Haz air-quoted, "Not taking any further duties on board."

In the doorway, Tom turned, draped arms around Haz's neck, shut up his griping with a kiss square on the mouth.

"Hi."

"Hi yourself."

"Love you."

Haz glanced down, ears coloring pink, but planted a firm kiss back to his boyfriend's smirking mouth.  "I love you too.  Now let's get some sleep so I can shag you later."

"Harrison Osterfield, man of priorities."

"One of us needs to keep our shit straight."

"I don't think either of us are experts on being straight."

"That was _terrible_ , Thomas."

"So was your last sexual performance.  _Truly_ disappointing..."

"Considering what I had to work with..."

"I'm calling dibs on the big spoon, by the way."

"You were all burrowed into my arms and now you want to be the big spoon?"

"You _never_ let me be the big spoon."

"Shut up and get in bed or I'm never gonna let you fuck me again either."

Tom's exaggerated face of wide-eyed horror, and the speed with which he dove under the covers couldn't help but make Harrison laugh, and he crawled in beside his boyfriend and settled back to chest, letting Tom hold him in loose embrace with only minimal grousing.

"'M glad you're here, Haz," Tom mumbled in his ear.

Haz pressed his face into the pillow so Tom couldn't see his blush.  "Me too.  Now sod off to sleep and I'll wake you up nicely."

Tom's last conscious act for the rest of the afternoon was to ghost a kiss against his boyfriend's ear and hug him close so he could nod off with Harrison's scent in his face. 

He wasn't looking forward to jetting off across the world again in a few days, but just for now everything was soft and warm and he had Haz, and nothing hurt.

 


End file.
